El Escudo de la noche
by Ginrai12
Summary: Luego de una pelea con Darkseid usando el HellBat, Batman es llevado a otra dimensión donde conocerá a Naofumi y buscarán demostrar la inocencia de Naofumi mientras que la Liga de la Justicia intenta traer de vuelta a Batman.
1. Escudo y murcielago

**Hola, ya es el tercer fic (no se si consecutivo) que hago, y como ya verán, sera un fic donde Batman viaja a Tate No Yuusha, esta idea parece rara pero puede funcionar, sin nada más que decir, Batman y Tate No Yuusha no son de mi propiedad, crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

**-Apokolips- -Espacio Exterior-**  
Se ve la pelea entre el kryptoniano Kal-El más conocido como Superman contra el buscador de la ecuación anti vida llamado Darkseid, pero Superman no peleaba solo, lo acompaña la Mujer Maravilla, Linterna Verde, Apitan Átomo, Flash y Orion pero estaban siendo atacados por los Parademonios.  
"Maldición, estos monstruos no me dejan ir donde Superman" Diría Orion intentando buscar la forma de escapar de los Parademonios y ayudar a Superman.  
"No te preocupes Orion, ya voy en camino" Diría una voz desconocida desde el comunicador de Orion.  
" Espera ese es él?" Preguntar a Flash confundido, solo para ser respondido por un traje robotico de murciélago destruyendo a los Parademonios.  
" De verdad uso el HellBat?" Preguntaría con una sonrisa Linterna Verde conocido como John Stuart.  
"Aguanta Clark, voy en camino" Serían las palabras de Batman después de destruir a los Parademonios con el HellBat e ir a la dirección de Superman a ayudarlo.  
"Eres débil kryptoniano" Diría Darkseid lanzandole los rayos omegas de sus ojos, pero sería golpeado por el HellBat mandándolo lejos.  
"Permiteme encargarme de él Clark" Diría Batman a Superman.  
"Todo tuyo" Diría con una sonrisa Superman.  
El HellBat iría a toda velocidad a la dirección de Darkseid, pero este recibiría un golpe de él, que solo lo dejo un momento aturdido, pero seguiría en pie, dándole un golpe a la cara de Darkseid, seguido de más puñetazos.  
"Tal vez el traje te de ventaja sobre mi pero la tendrás todavía contra un agujero de gusanos" Diría Darkseid antes de presionar un botón que tenía en su mano que crearía un agujero de gusanos detrás de Batman, absorbiéndolo.  
"Puede que no tenga la ecuación anti vida, pero tengo lo suficiente para mandarte a otra dimensión" Exclamar a Darkseid, para ver como Batman es devorado por el agujero de gusanos con éxito.  
Los demás miembros de la Liga de la Justicia llegan donde Darkseid, viendo lo ocurrido, haciendo enojar a todos los miembros, más a Superman que sin previo aviso lanzaría rayos láseres de los ojos hacia Darkseid, sin contenerse dandole la paliza que Superman debió darle a Darkseid.

**-Castillo de Melromac- -Melromac-**  
Se puede ver como un portal se abre en una de las calles oscuras del reino, trayendo dentro a Batman con el HellBat dañado y herido.  
"¡Alerta! HellBat con poca energía y con muchos daños, se recomienda dejarlo en reposo y repararlo" Diría una IA dentro del HellBat, sin más opción, Batman se quita el HellBat, ve a su alrededor y se queda pensando en donde esta.  
Decide ver desde las alturas mientras el HellBat se hace un cubo que entra en uno de los huecos del Baticinturón, agarrando su Batigarra, se dispone a vigilar desde una de las torres más cercanas.  
"Esto parece medieval, no hay rastro de tecnología pero encuentro rastro de magia en los alrededores del lugar, y no creo que este en la Tierra que yo conozco" Pensaba Batman al ver los alrededores, pero sería interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta grande abajo del cual salía un chico con odio y rabia en sus ojos, al ser culpado injustamente de un crimen que no cometió, Batman lo miraría.  
"Me recuerda mucho al temperamento de odio que tiene Jason" Pensaba Batman mientras recordaba al segundo Robin Jason Todd, actualmente Capucha Roja. Pero vería que en su brazo derecho llevaba un escudo con una gema en el centro, si lo seguía, tal vez obtendría respuestas, se pensaba Batman, y decidió seguirlo.

"Maldición" Se decía en sus pensamientos el chico que había salido del castillo, conocido como Iwatani Naofumi. "Yo nunca la toque, esa maldita me hizo una trampa" seguía diciendo Naofumi, hasta que sería detenido por un grupo de 5 hombres.  
"Veo que tu eres el héroe del escudo, y andas indefenso, así que por que no nos das tu dinero" Decía el que parecía ser el líder, intentando atacar a Naofumi con un cuchillo, pero el cuchillo sería arrebatado de su mano por un Batarang saliendo de las sombras.  
"Déjenlo en paz, no es necesario comenzar una pelea, así que váyanse" Exclamaría Batman desde las sombras.  
"Ah sí , sal de las sombras y enfréntate" Diría el líder, y temblaría de miedo al ver a Batman salir de las sombras.  
"Te lo advertí" Diría Batman antes de darle un puñetazo al líder dejándolo inconsciente.  
"Maldito bastardo" Diría uno de los secuaces antes de darle un puñetazo a Batman, pero sería esquivado sin dificultad por Batman el cual golpearía atrás de la nuca del matón, dejándolo inconsciente.  
"MALDITO" Dirían los tres matones que quedaban al mismo tiempo mientras se abalanzaban sobre Batman, pero este con un rápido movimiento, los esquivaría, dos se quedaron inconscientes al chocarse entre si y el tercero caería al suelo, viendo que Batman se acercaba a él.  
"Por favor no me lastimes, no volveré a robar pero no me lastimes" Diría el ultimo matón suplicándole piedad, sería agarrado de los hombros y se quedaría viendo frente a frente con Batman.  
"Quiero no volverte a ver hacer este tipo de fechorías, eso dile también a tus amigos cuando recuperen la consciencia". Diría Batman con una voz que haría temblar al matón de miedo.  
"Esta bien pero ¿Que eres?" Diría el matón.  
"Soy Batman" Diría Batman antes de soltar al matón y verlo huir de ahí, se centraría su atención al chico el cual estaba sorprendido por lo que vio y se daría cuenta que Batman se acercaba a él.  
"¿Que piensas hacerme?" Diría Naofumi tomando una posición de defensa.  
"No pienso lastimarte, solo quiero respuestas, y por lo que veo, tampoco eres de este mundo" Expresaría Batman "Espera, Tampoco eres de este mundo?" Diría sorprendido Naofumi.  
"Si te contara mi historia me tacharías como loco" Diría Batman.  
"Ya de por sí pareces loco usando el disfraz de murciélago, pero que tal si seguimos hablando en otro lugar" Diría Naofumi.  
"Me parece bien" Diría Batman.  
Batman tendría que pasar por los techos o por lugares por sombra, ya que sería raro que lo vean con su ropa que usa bajo el traje, más aun con el traje puesto, en ese transcurso vería como las personas miraban mal a Naofumi, como si lo odiaran, esa es una pregunta que Batman le haría a Naofumi.  
(Nota/autor: Aquí pasaría la pequeña charla y malentendido con el herrero, los que hayan visto el anime entenderá.) Luego de reconocer que Naofumi era inocente, el herrero pide disculpas, pero se asustaría al ver a Batman llegando desde las sombras.  
"No te preocupes, es amigo mío, y oye ¿Me puedes dejar hablar con él adentro de tu herrería?" Preguntaba Naofumi al Herrero, al cual este acepta más aun con la forma imponente de Batman.

Naofumi le explicaría su historia de como era un chico normal hasta que fue teletransportado a este mundo y como hoy lo hab an culpado injustamente por algo que no hizo, manchando su nombre, Batman se sentía molesto por la forma de como lo trataban a Naofumi por algo que no hizo, también le explico lo del escudo, de ahí Batman dedujo que tal vez el Rey odiara a Naofumi por algo que hizo el Héroe del Escudo anterior. Después de eso Batman le explica quien es, e incluso duda de decirle su identidad secreta, pero sabía que en algún momento le preguntaría de eso, se quitaría la mascara y se vería el rostro adulto de Bruce Wayne, Bruce le explicaría quien es en su mundo y lo que ha pasado, contándole sobre la Liga de la Justicia y su ultimo enfrentamiento con Darkseid que termino por llevarlo a esta dimensión.  
"En una parte mencionaste un tal "HellBat" lo tienes todavía aquí y si es así puedo verlo?" Pregunto Naofumi.  
"Claro, por que no" Diría Batman, acto seguido sacaría el cubo en el que se transformo el HellBat y presiono un botón del cual transformaría a todo completo el HellBat, Naofumi y el Herrero se quedarían sorprendidos, más el herrero que quería conocer más acerca del HellBat, Batman aceptaría contarle acerca del HellBat.  
"Esta armadura fue forjada en el sol por Superman, fue revestida por Flash con la SpeedForce, fue sometida a presiones y temperaturas marinas por Aquaman, también fue forjada con las armas del Dios Hefesto gracias a la Mujer Maravilla, Linterna Verde uso su anillo para darle forma y fortalecerla y fue mejorada ciberneticamente por Cyborg, dándole el poder capaz de derrotar a cualquiera en este mundo." Terminaría de explicar Batman, dejando asombrado y sorprendido (Y se quedan cortas esas palabras) al herrero que miraba con más curiosidad al HellBat.  
"Desafortunadamente mientras viajaba a esta dimensión y con la lucha contra Darkseid quedo dañada y sin batería" Diría Batman, dejando al herrero triste porque no ver a en acción al HellBat.  
"Pero volviendo al tema, Que piensas hacer Naofumi?" Preguntaría Batman.  
"No lo se Bruce, creo que iré a subir de nivel mientras tanto" Responder a Naofumi algo deprimido y enojado al recordar lo que paso en el castillo.  
"Iré contigo mientras tanto" Diría Bruce a Naofumi.  
"Si vas a acompañarlo es mejor que vayas con estas ropas" Diría el Herrero hacia Bruce con una ropa en sus manos que era las que llevaban los ciudadanos en este mundo.  
"Gracias" Diría Bruce al herrero antes de irse a cambiar, el herrero también le daría una mochila a Bruce para que llevara el traje de Batman. Con todo esto Naofumi y Bruce se irían.

En el camino, Naofumi pudo escuchar como alguien lo llamaba y no era Bruce.  
" Escuchaste eso Bruce?" Preguntara Naofumi a Bruce.  
"Si, suena de por aya" Diría Bruce señalando a las sombras, se podría ver a un señor pequeño y gordo llamando a Naofumi.  
"Héroe del Escudo, tengo una oferta para usted, venga si quiere verla." Diría el comerciante.  
"No me fió de él" Diría Naofumi.  
"Ni yo, pero no tenemos otro lugar donde ir, y además que podemos cuidarnos solos" Diría Bruce, haciendo sentir confianza en Naofumi, al final entraron y vieron que era un comerciante de esclavos, Bruce se enojaría internamente pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, así que dejo pasar eso, pero vio que eran bestias como esclavos, hasta que Naofumi vio que quería llevarse a una niña con orejas y cola de mapache que estaba muy débil. (Nota/ Autor: Aquí todo pasaría como en la historia original, solo que esta vez Bruce vería todo y se quedaría algo disgustado).  
Naofumi y Bruce decidirían llevar a Raphtalia a comer algo y encontrarían un restaurant que decía que no se permitían demi-humanos pero eso no les importo a Naofumi y a Bruce, quienes entraron con Raphtalia.  
" Les puedo tomar su orden?" Diría un mesero que luego al ver a Rapthalia y a Naofumi se había quedado con disgusto, pero antes de que Naofumi hablara, Bruce habla primero.  
"¿Hay algún problema con mis amigos señor?" Preguntaría seriamente Bruce con su mirada que le ponía a los criminales cuando era Batman para causarles terror.  
"Ningún problema señor pero díganme que quieren comer" Diría el mesero algo asustado por la mirada de Bruce.  
"Gracias Bruce, quisiera pedir el mismo plato que esta comiendo ese niño para la pequeña" Hablaría Naofumi y señalaría el plato que comía un niño que estaba en la mesa de al frente, el mesero diría que enseguida se lo traían.  
(Nota/Autor: De aquí pasaría como en la historia original hasta el punto en el que salían del reino)  
"Veamos que nos depara el futuro" Diría Bruce con un suspiro mientras se ponía la ropa que se ponía cuando usaba el traje de Batman.

**-Fin del Capitulo-**  
**Espero que les haya gustado, este es el tercer fanfic que subo sucesivamente, y como habrán visto, Batman tendrá el HellBat (Lo se, es mucho poder para él, pero solo se lo quiero reservar para las peleas contra Glass o el Sacerdote, e incluso contra el Dragón Zombie). Y si, Batman si conocerá a los tres héroes cardinales y le tendrá una lección al de la lanza pero eso será en un futuro, Bruce también actuara como un mentor para Rapthalia (De ahí vino mi idea de este fic, de que Bruce compartiera la historia de sus padres con Rapthalia y llevarse mejor). Y una cosa más, al principio de cada capitulo veremos como en el universo DC, la Liga de la Justicia intenta traer de vuelta a Batman a su dimensión, y tendrán la ayuda de Darkseid y Lex Luthor (De ahí dije dos cosas de más). Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en otro capitulo, que será el segundo capitulo de Doctor Fate en Zero No Tsukaima.**


	2. El caballero de la noche ataca

**Hola amigos, me reporto con el segundo capitulo de Batman en Tate no Yuusha, este capitulo haré que abarque parte del segundo capitulo y el tercer y cuarto capitulo del anime, dándonos ya el acercamiento de Batman con las olas de calamidad y los otros héroes, sin nada mas que decir, Batman y Tate No Yuusha no son de mi propiedad, créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

**-Apokolips- -Universo DC-**  
"¿DONDE LO ENVIASTE DARKSEID?" Preguntaría un enojado Superman a un Darkseid malherido.  
"Tranquilo Super, si sigues así lo terminaras matando antes de que nos diga algo." Hablaría Flash intentando calmar a Superman.  
"Esta bien, pero si no conseguimos lo que queremos, no habrá mas Darkseid" Hablaría Superman.  
"Superman, he investigado el lugar, y hay muestras de ecuación antivida, no completa pero lo suficiente para hacer grandes cosas." Hablaría Orion a Superman.  
"Muy bien Darkseid, es tiempo de que nos ayudes" Hablaría Superman.  
"¿Por que debería ayudarlos?" Hablaría Darkseid a Superman.  
"Porque soy el único que conoce bien a la única persona con la capacidad de encontrar la ecuación antivida." Respondería Superman.  
"Bueno, tu amigo fue enviado a otra dimensión, mejor dicho a otro universo." Hablaría algo dudoso al principio Darkseid.  
"¿Y conoces la forma de devolverlo a nuestro universo?" Hablaría el Capitán Átomo.  
"No del todo, puede que tengan la maquina pero no tienen la ubicación original." Hablaría Darkseid.  
"No sin la ecuación antivida que encontró Orion." Hablaría Wonder Woman.  
"Esta decidido, pediremos ayuda a las mentes mas brillantes de la Tierra." Hablaría Superman. "Mientras que tu." Diría apuntando a Darkseid. "Vendrás con nosotros" Terminaría Superman de hablar para rematar de un golpe a Darkseid y llevarlo a la Tierra.

**-Campos- -Melromac-**  
Podemos ver a un Naofumi entrenando con Bruce Wayne sobre métodos de lucha de defensa mientras que Raphtalia descansaba, era de noche, también era la hora favorita de Bruce para actuar como Batman y capturar ladrones que paseaban por el reino, y hacían rumores sobre este vigilante de que era un vampiro, un monstruo y un guerrero poderoso igual a los héroes cardinales, algunos le habían puesto "El héroe de la noche" consiguiendo la atención del rey por descubrir quien era este hombre o que era. Pero volviendo con nuestros protagonistas, Naofumi había aprendido algunas técnicas de defensa personal por parte de Bruce y algunas veces se las enseñaban a Raphtalia. Dejarían de entrenar ya que escucharían los gritos de Raphtalia, alertándolos y volviendo al campamento.  
"¿Estas bien Raphtalia?" Preguntaría Naofumi.  
"No es nada, solo son fueron esas pesadillas" Diría una pequeña Raphtalia rompiendo en llanto, Naofumi la abrazaría.  
"¿De que pesadillas hablas Raphtalia?" Preguntaría Bruce.  
"Son sobre mis padres, el día en que murieron" Respondería Raphtalia poniéndose mas triste.  
"Te entiendo, cuando los míos murieron, yo también tenia pesadillas así, pero tenia que vengar su legado, tenia que limpiar la ciudad de criminales iguales al que mato a mis padres, su nombre era Joe Chill. Cuando supe quien era, sentí una ira inmensa al saber que el asesino de mis padres seguía vivo y que seguía haciendo fechorías trabajando con supervillanos, cuando lo encontré no tenia forma de parar, lo golpeaba hasta que Phantom Stranger y Spectre me ayudaron a no pisar una linea que me separaba de los criminales: "Matar". Lo deje ir pero el mismo cayo en la muerte cuando el Guasón exploto el lugar." Hablaría Bruce recordando la muerte de sus padres y su encuentro con Joe Chill. "Lo que quiero decir es que debes superar ese miedo y así vengar a tus padres." Terminaría de decir Bruce.  
"Gracias" Diría Raphtalia secándose las lagrimas y dándole una sonrisa.  
"Bueno, es tiempo de que vuelvas a dormir, mañana temprano iremos por materiales mágicos para el Hell-Bat y por esa rara piedra de las que nos hablo el herrero." Hablaría Naofumi dejando a Raphtalia en la cama, durmiéndose.  
"Nunca me contaste sobre Joe Chill, Bruce" Hablaría Naofumi a Bruce volviendo a entrenar.  
"Y eso que no te he contado que el actual robin es mi hijo" Hablaría Bruce.  
"Estas lleno de sorpresas Bruce" Contestaría Naofumi.

**-Al día siguiente-**  
Podemos ver a Bruce, Naofumi y Raphtalia entrando a la cueva donde esta esa piedra rara y buscar unos cuantos materiales para reparar el Hell-Bat.  
"Parece que el camino esta cerrado" Diría Naofumi viendo como una entrada estaba tapada por piedras.  
"No te preocupes, yo me encargo" Diría Bruce sacando el Gel explosivo y rociándolo sobre la piedra, detonandolo y viendo el camino libre.  
"Por suerte no se derrumbo nada mas" Hablaría Naofumi. "Sigamos entonces" Terminaría Naofumi.  
Conseguirían algunos materiales para el Hell Bat, (Nota/Autor: Aquí Naofumi tiene el escudo de cuerdas). Bruce usaría su BatiGarra para alcanzar zonas altas y se pondría su capa de Batman para planear en lugares profundos.  
Luego encontrarían el lugar de la rara piedra y la cogen, pero de la nada aparece un monstruo que tenia forma de león. Naofumi y Bruce estarían en pose de batalla y esquivarían un golpe de la bestia, Bruce sacaría un Batarang explosivo hacia el monstruo pero solo lo dejo aturdido y recibiría un ataque del monstruo, al igual que Naofumi, dejando solo a Raphtalia.  
"Vamos Raphtalia, derrotalo" Hablaría Naofumi.  
"No puedo, se parece al mismo monstruo que mato a mis padres" Hablaría Raphtalia algo asustada.  
"Vamos Raphtalia, supera tus miedos, tu puedes, tu eres la única que puedes hacerlo" Hablaría Bruce ayudando a Raphtalia. (Nota/Autor: Si hubiera imágenes aquí esto lo pondría en paralelo con una escena del capitulo "Chill Of The Night" de la serie de Batman The Brave and the Bold cuando Phantom y Spectre aconsejan a Bruce cuando tiene en sus manos a Joe Chill). Raphtalia se armaría de valor y atacaría a la bestia y la mataría, ella no dejaría de acuchillar al monstruo muerto, Naofumi iría a consolarla, pasando lo de la historia original.

**-Días después-**  
Vemos a una Raphtalia crecida entrenando junto a Naofumi y Bruce sobre técnicas de defensa y de combate, Naofumi era un poco mas experimentado que Raphtalia pero se debe a que el entreno cuando ella era todavía pequeña (Nota/Autor: Los que me digan que Bruce entreno a Dick cuando era niño el lo entreno cuando tenia 12 y Raphtalia parece d años al principio, y no hablemos de Damian ya que el fue entrenado por Ras).  
"Cielos, la espada esta rota" Hablaría Raphtalia viendo que su espada que tenia desde pequeña estaba rota.  
"Iremos por una nueva." Hablaría Naofumi y se dirigieron donde su amigo el herrero.  
**-Herrería-**  
"Hola de nuevo, que es lo que desean." Hablaría el herrero de manera gentil al trió. "¿Y como va el Hell-Bat?" Preguntaría a Bruce.  
"Por ahora va mejor, unos cuantos arreglos más y estaría lista para una o dos batallas duras, y a lo que vinimos, queremos una espada para Raphtalia." Respondería Bruce al herrero.  
"Claro, señorita, busque la que más quiera" Hablaría el Herrero cortesmente a Raphtalia.  
"Gracias" Hablaría algo emocionada Raphtalia y encontraría la espada que buscaba. (Nota/Autor: Aquí pasaría igual hasta la especie de amenaza que hace Raphtalia a Naofumi, la pondría pero no me acuerdo bien así que perdón xd).  
"Jeje, me recuerdas a Damian, Raphtalia" Hablaría Bruce.  
"¿Quien es Damian señor Bruce?" Preguntaría Raphtalia.  
"Es mi hijo, el actual robin" Respondería Bruce.  
"¿Eso significa que hay mas robins?" Preguntaría Raphtalia.  
"Si, hay más pero después se los contare, si mal no me acuerdo se acerca una ola de calamidad" Hablaría Bruce.  
"Cierto, vaya que consigues información cuando eres Batman Bruce" Hablaría Naofumi.  
"Bueno, es por eso que también quiero pedir algo al Herrero" Hablaría Bruce.  
"¿Y que me quieres pedir Bruce?" Preguntaría el Herrero.  
"Necesito materiales y herramientas" Hablaría Bruce. El le daría una lista de materiales y herramientas que necesitaba, el herrero buscaría las herramientas y le daría materiales que tenia ahí.  
"¿Para que los necesitas?" Preguntaría el herrero.  
"Voy a crear mis propias armas" Respondería Bruce. Así Bruce se crearía unos Batarangs de un material mas potente que el que tenia sus anteriores Batarangs y crearía unos nudillos con púas (Nota/Autor: Si Bruce encuentra un material fuerte, los pondrá de púas para los nudillos así como los que tenia de Kryptonita que uso contra Superman en Batman Hush, ya sea el cómic o la película animada). También reforzaría su armadura de Batman y se prepararía para la ola que se avecinaba.  
"Muy bien, tenemos un poco mas de tiempo antes de que empieza así que organizamos" Hablaría Bruce, y daría estrategias y planes de batallas para la ola, y se prepararían, siendo transportados por un circulo mágico.

**-Lugar de la ola de calamidad-**  
Podemos ver al trió cerca de una aldea que iba a ser atacada por los monstruos.  
"Es momento de la Justicia." Hablaría Batman sacando sus nudillos y golpearía a los monstruos matándolo. (Nota/Autor: Le dejare a Batman matar a los monstruos de las olas ya que no son seres vivos que tengan un propósito bueno, así que no estaría rompiendo su regla de no matar, ¿Verdad? ya que el ha destruido Parademonios así que... Ya estoy confundido, así que dejemos en que puede matar a los monstruos y al Dragón Zombie que pronto aparecerá).  
"Raphtalia, ayuda a evacuar a los civiles" Ordenaría Naofumi sacando uno de sus escudos recién obtenidos.  
"Si." Respondería Raphtalia.  
"¿Por que los otros héroes dejaron esta aldea votada?" Se preguntaría Batman recordando que cuando llegaron, los otros héroes habían pasado por aquí pero dejaron esta aldea sin protección.  
Aquí todo seria igual hasta el punto del bombardeo donde Naofumi sacaría su escudo de aire (Nota/Autor: El Jerasto Shildo siono xd). Y llegarían los soldados a la escena.  
"Se da cuenta que casi hacen una masacre, ¿Que hubiera pasado si hubieran civiles?" Preguntaría enojado Naofumi.  
"¿Y eso que?" Preguntaría uno de los soldados que llevaba bigote, Raphtalia le intentaría hacer algo pero Batman se había adelantado y lo tendría en sus manos colgando.  
"Dices no importarte las personas que hay aquí, pero que pasaría si hubieran sido familiares o incluso tu mismo, eres igual a la escoria que había en mi ciudad." Hablaría enojado Batman lanzandole la mirada de odio haciéndolo asustar. Los soldados apuntarían a Batman, pero este en un rápido movimiento los desarmaría con uno de sus Batarangs. "Si planean atacar, pierden su tiempo, mejor hagan algo mejor y dejen su ignorancia a un lado." Terminaría de hablar Batman antes de irse disparando su Batigarra a un punto alto mas cercano, Naofumi y Raphtalia también se irían, dejando al capitán del grupo de soldados con dudas sobre lo que hablaban del héroe del escudo.

**-Mas tarde- -Castillo de Melromac-**  
Los héroes cardinales serian compensados por sus acciones en las olas de calamidad, los héroes de la lanza, arco y espada serian compensados bien pero a Naofumi le pagarían menos que a ellos.  
"No me parece justo" Hablaría Batman al rey.  
"¿Que no le parece justo Héroe de la noche?" Preguntaría el rey.  
"Que paguen menos a Naofumi por tus caprichos o tonterías que hayas puesto falsamente en su contra" Hablaría indignado Batman.  
"¿Quien te crees que eres para hablar así?" Hablaría Mein de manera autoritaria Batman.  
"Alguien que sabe que tu conspiraste contra Naofumi junto con el rey, ¿No es así princesa?" Hablaría Batman, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.  
"¿Como sabes que soy la princesa?" Preguntaría Mein sorprendida.  
"No eres la única con conocimiento del lugar" Hablaría Batman. "Y un día pagaras por esos crímenes" Terminaría de decir.  
"Solo vas en su contra por ser compañero de Naofumi" Hablaría Motoyasu, el héroe de la lanza.  
"Puede que este con Naofumi, pero eso no significa que no diga la verdad sobre los hechos que pasan, eso no queda en tu ignorante cabeza" Hablaría Batman a Motoyasu.  
"¿Quien te crees maldito?" Diría Motoyasu furioso atacando a Batman, pero esquivaría el golpe y aplicaría una llave a Motoyasu.  
"¿Quiere seguir o ya entendiste la lección? Diría Batman, apretando más a Motoyasu, haciendo que sufra de dolor.  
"Suficiente, si lo que quiere es que sea compensado mejor el héroe del escudo, lo ha conseguido pero usted no sera visto de buena manera por el reino." Hablaría el rey, haciendo que le den una bolsa con mas dinero a Naofumi.  
"Nunca pedí que fuera visto de buena manera, ni por su sucia mirada, ni por la de su hija o la de los otros héroes" Diría Batman saliendo del castillo junto a Naofumi.  
**-En la noche- -Castillo Melromac-**  
Nuestro trió fue invitado a la fiesta de gracias por haber detenido la ola de calamidad, donde los cuatro héroes y Batman fueron invitados, todos celebrarían felizmente, veríamos a Raphtalia comer felizmente mientras que Naofumi y Batman hablaban sobre sus vidas.  
"Así que dices que existieron 4 robins en total, ¿Verdad?" Preguntaría Naofumi.  
"Así es, y los tres primeros tomaron nuevas identidades de héroes, el primero que fue Dick Grayson ahora es el héroe conocido como Nightwing, el segundo que fue Jason Todd, ahora conocido como Capucha Roja, del cual cuando te vi por primera vez, me recordaste a él" Hablaría Batman.  
"¿Por que te recordé a el?" Preguntaría Naofumi confundido.  
"Bueno, cuando te vi, expresabas odio y venganza, igual que el lo hacia, el fue el primer robin en serme problemático, hasta que fue asesinado por el Guasón, pero años después volvería a la vida con mas odio llamándose Capucha Roja, fue revivido por los pozos de Lázaro por Ras' Al Ghul intentando arreglar su error.." Diría Batman.  
"¿Cual error?" Preguntaría Naofumi.  
"El haber mandado al Guasón a entretenernos porque nosotros íbamos tras Ras al principio pero Guasón raptaría a Jason y lo golpearía a palancasos y explotando el lugar, yo llegue tarde y desde ese día recuerdo eso como mi culpa, mi error" Diría Batman bajando la cabeza.  
"Siento mucho sobre el, pero al menos esta vivo de nuevo, Que tal si pasamos al tercer robin?" Hablaría Naofumi.  
"Okay, al menos Jason ya es bueno de nuevo, el tercer robin fue Tim Drake, el fue el único chico con la capacidad de conocer quien era Batman y los anteriores Robins, era un gran detective, ahora es conocido como Red Robin" Hablaría Batman (Nota/Autor: Aquí no existirá el alias de "Drake" porque no me gusta y porque quiero pensar que Tim Drake solo fue Robin y Red Robin.)  
"¿Naofumi-Sama puedo coger mas comida?" Preguntaría Raphtalia.  
"Siéntete con el gusto de coger lo que quieras." Respondería Naofumi, poniendo feliz a Raphtalia. (Nota/Autor: Aquí sucedería igual a la historia hasta el punto que llega Motoyasu a reclamar a Naofumi).  
"Todavía tienes el descaro de tener una esclava después de todo lo que has hecho." Hablaría Motoyasu furioso.  
"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntaría Naofumi.  
"No creas que no lo se, se que Raphtalia es tu esclava." Respondería Motoyasu.  
"¿Y eso que?" Hablaría Batman interviniendo. "Puede que no me guste la idea de los esclavos pero el la trata como a una persona normal, el ha sido un gran mentor para ella, uno mucho mejor que tu o Mein que fue ella la que te dijo eso para hacer quedar mal a Naofumi. ¿No es así?" Hablaría Batman lanzando su mirada de odio a Mein, que la haría asustar.  
"No metas a ella en esto." Hablaría Motoyasu intentando defender a Mein.  
"Creí que lo de enantes te había hecho abrir los ojos, pero veo que todavía eres ignorante" Hablaría Batman dirigiéndose donde Motoyasu.  
"Sabes que, los reto a un duelo a los dos, si gano liberan a Raphtalia y si ustedes ganan se la quedan." Hablaría Motoyasu retando a los dos.  
"Me niego." Hablarían los dos al unisono. "Raphtalia vamonos" Hablaría Naofumi pero vería que Raphtalia era capturada por los guardias, el intentaría ayudarla pero otros guardias le apuntarían con sus armas, Batman sacaría unos batarangs para atacar.  
"Suficiente, se hará la petición del héroe de la lanza y no se dirá más." Hablaría el rey.

**-Arena de batalla-**  
Podemos ver a Naofumi eligiendo sus armas para pelear pero todas eran rechazadas por el escudo debido a este mismo.  
"Maldición, no puedo otras armas que no sean escudos. ¿Que utilizaras tu Bruce?" Hablaría Naofumi.  
"Nada, solo mis artefactos, con eso es suficiente" Hablaría calmado Bruce.  
"Bueno, buena suerte en esto" Hablaría Naofumi antes de que los dos salieran.  
"¿Hora de perder Naofumi y Murciélago?" Hablaría confiado Motoyasu.  
"Quien dice que perderemos" Hablaría Batman calmado parado. (Nota/Autor: Aquí seria igual a la historia original solo con los cambios de que Batman le daba algunos golpes a Motoyasu, dejándolo en ridículo, y nos centraríamos cuando Mein intenta atacar a Naofumi).  
Naofumi seria tirado por una onda de viento, pero Batman lo ayudaría.  
"Ya veo el problema." Dijo Batman apuntando a Mein. "Yo me ocupo de ella, encárgate de él" Hablaría Batman solo para sacar su Batigarra y dirigirse donde Mein. Ella lanzaría ráfagas de vientos a Batman pero el las evitaría hasta el punto que llego hacia ella y la atraparía, dejándola sorprendida.  
"Es tiempo de que dejes de hacer trampas." Hablaría Batman a Mein, dejándola inconsciente y dirigiéndose donde estaba Naofumi.  
"¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer Motoyasu?" Preguntaría algo confiado Naofumi a Motoyasu, lanzandolo por donde estaba Batman.  
"Naofumi, desde este momento me encargo yo." Hablaría Batman lanzando la lanza lejos de Motoyasu.  
"¿Que vas a hacerme.?" Hablaría algo asustado Motoyasu.  
"Solo voy a darte un consejo" Diría Batman, hablando algo a Motoyasu, dejándolo muy asustado.  
"Muy bien, ganamos nosotros" Habla Batman.  
"Eso fue trampa." Hablaría el rey. "Eran dos contra uno." Buscando excusas.  
"Nunca fue trampa, no desde que Mein se metió a la pelea." Diría Ren defendiendo a Batman y Naofumi.  
"Cierto, así que Batman y Naofumi son ganadores." También hablaría Itsuki defendiendo.  
"Esta bien, el héroe del escudo y de la noche han ganado." Diría a regañadientes el rey. De ahí veríamos que Naofumi, Batman y Raphtalia saldrían del lugar, y Bruce haría un entrenamiento con Naofumi y Raphtalia sobre sus armas.

**-Fin del capitulo-**  
**Como lo prometí, este capitulo lo hice largo, y Darkseid ha aceptado ayudar a regañadientes a la Liga para buscar a Batman, pero el tiene un plan con eso. También decidí de una vez que el fic de Doctor Fate en Zero No Tsukaima si suceda en el mismo universo DC que el de aquí, así que no tendremos nada de ayuda de Fate aquí, pero tenemos a Flash (Ups, di un pequeño spoiler). También hice un espacio para contar sobre los Robins, ya que serán importantes durante la pelea contra el Papa, en ese momento haré algo genial, también hice referencias a la Liga de la Justicia de Bruce Timm con el consejo que le da Batman a Motoyasu (Que seria algo como el consejo que le dio a Deadshot en el capitulo de Aquaman), así que veremos mas referencias a ese universo ya que me inspire de ese y pondré cosas de los comics y otras series. Quisiera que me dejen preguntas o ideas para este fic ya que las contestare en el siguiente capitulo, (Eso también va para los otros fics, ya que quiero ver que tal les parece y pregunten sobre el futuro de esos fics). Bueno, sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en otra ocasión.**


	3. Filo

**Hola a todos, he vuelto a traerles un nuevo capitulo, actualmente estoy de vacaciones de feriado por navidad, por lo cual me da un tiempo para hacer algunos capítulos de los fics y no dejarlos empolvando, es por eso que las personas que hayan esperado este capitulo, les agradezco haber esperado mucho tiempo por otro capitulo, en este capitulo veremos un poco como Bruce entrena mas a fondo a Naofumi, Raphtalia y proximamente a Filo. Mientras tanto, respondere las reseñas que me han dejado en los anteriores capítulos:**  
**-Jequan Lettsome: Gracias por decir que es una buena historia, y aquí esta el update, espero le guste.**  
**-Viruzpiratanoobxd: No entiendo muy bien lo que me tratas de decir pero creo que veo el contexto, Batman si les pondrá una lección a los héroes, ya sean físicas o por aprendizajes, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo a este fic.**  
**-Blacksoul123: La Liga de la Justicia si aparecerá en Tate No Yuusha, pero eso lo responderé mas a fondo en otra pregunta que me hicieron, pero si va a salir pero como una pequeña ayudita.**  
**-Berrus-sama: Gracias por ese dato interesante que me diste, pero por ahora Naofumi esta aprendiendo a ser un héroe.**  
**-Guest: Aquí voy a contestar todo lo que me pusiste, primero muchas gracias por haberte gustado esta historia, la verdad pensé que no iba a funcionar tanto, también perdón por no hacer largos los capítulos, pero esta vez lo intentare hacer largo antes de navidad como un regalo para ustedes, Batman ya esta poniendo a algunos en su lugar, no a todos, pero ya les tocara su momento, cuando sea la amenaza del rey a las chicas, haré una gran frase intimidante y amenazadora para Batman contra el rey basura, Batman seguirá teniendo su código de no matar, pero no aplicara para los monstruos, recordemos que al principio de la historia hice que con el Hell-Bat matara unos Parademonios al ayudar a la Liga, las armas que va a utilizar van a ser las de siempre, pero poniendo algunos objetos de los juegos Arkham, también le di unos nudillos con pinchos, y pronto le daré otro artefacto que por ahora no daré detalles. También me preguntaste si Naofumi se convertirá en un nuevo Robin, aunque suena interesante la idea, no sera un nuevo Robin, porque para la pelea con el sacerdote van a participar los 4 Robins que existieron, Batman le enseñara a canalizar su odio y así no tenga tantos problemas al usar el escudo maldito, los dos serian como un dúo de lideres, ya que cada uno comparte algo entre si, el herrero si sera un equivalente a Lucius Fox (y gracias por esa idea también) ya que Batman le pedirá su ayuda en muchas ocasiones con algunos artefactos, y la reina si sera el equivalente a Gordon, por supuesto que Batman entrenara a toda la shield-family (eso fue un intento de nombre para el equipo) y para los momentos que dijiste sean placenteros para nosotros, con los demás héroes si sera permisible, a excepción del héroe de la Lanza, ahí Batman lo humillara cuando haga alguna estupidez, y eso va también para la PERRA, también me gusto tu idea de conseguir artefactos para el Hell-Bat, y así dar explicación a como el Hell-Bat estuvo de nuevo funcional, como fue en el segundo capitulo, Batman si sera conocido como otro héroe, llamándolo como tu dijiste del cual me gusto también tu idea. Vuelvo a decir, siento mucho no especificar mucho los anteriores capitulos, estoy viendo la idea de reescribirlos y que sean mas largos en las peleas importantes. Con respectos a los soldados escondidos, Batman si los vera y haré que las tácticas sean parecidas a las del Arkham, con la Liga, ellos aparecerán en la pelea contra el Papa, pero ellos estarán peleando con Parademonios, ya que el plan de Darkseid es expandir su ejercito a otras dimensiones sabiendo que Batman se fue a una al usar una aprte de la ecuación Anti-Vida contra el, haciendo que no haya tanto poder en el equipo Naofumi, y de una vez revelando, la Shield-Family sera ayudada por la BatiFamily de Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin y Robin (Damian Wayne) y haré que dos Robins se queden en ese mundo después de eso, la Liga también se ira de vuelta a su mundo, pero volverán para el final, como dije enantes, a eso me refería con el plan de Darkseid, no que se alié con una diosa (Por favor, dime quien es la diosa Medea con sus habilidades para ponerla en algún futuro).**  
**Sin nada mas que decir y con las reseñas ya respondidas, Batman y Tate No Yuusha no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos creadores.**

**-LexCorp- -Metrópolis-**  
"¿Así que vienes a mi con la idea de que te ayude?" Hablaria orgullosamente Lex Luthor.  
"No vendría hacia ti si no fuera por algo muy importante Luthor. Batman esta perdido en otra dimensión, y tu eres el único capaz de manejar una forma de traerlo de vuelta." Hablaria Superman.  
"¿Por que debería ayudarte y como podría ayudar en eso?" Preguntaría Luthor.  
"Porque todavía me debes ese favor de haberte salvado de morir por parte de Metallo y su traición hacia ti." Sonreiría Superman, molestando un poco a Luthor. "Y la forma en como puedes ayudar, es ayudando en la búsqueda de la Ecuación Anti-Vida." Expresaría Superman seriamente.  
"Alto, ¿Nos referimos a la misma ecuación antivida que busca Darkseid con el fin de destruir todo?" Hablaria algo confuso Luthor.  
"Desgraciadamente, si, tu eres clave en esto, al igual que Darkseid." Hablaria Superman.  
"¿Trajiste a Darkseid a la Tierra? Eres un tonto, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que es capaz de hacer si llega a ser liberado?" Hablaria molesto y preocupado Luthor.  
"Conozco el riesgo, no lo traería por nada en todo el universo aquí, pero el también tiene pistas de como traer a Batman, ademas que no puede hacer daño, esta encerrado en una bóveda con los mejores materiales resistentes de Nueva Génesis. Y si saliera de ahí, tendría que enfrentarse a toda la Liga el solo, ya que sus subordinados no saben que esta aquí, mucho menos podría comunicarse." Respondería Superman.  
"Espero que sepas lo que haces, estoy dentro, pero solo lo haré para quitarme ese favor de encima y sacar lo mas rápido posible del planeta a Darkseid." Hablaria Luthor aceptando ayudar a Superman.  
"Muy bien, empiezas hoy." Superman hablaría volando fuera del edificio.  
"Booster Gold a Superman, repito, Booster Gold a Superman." Hablaria Booster desde el comunicador de la Watch Tower a Superman.  
"Superman a Booster Gold, te recibo, ¿Ha habido alguna noticia sobre Fate?" Preguntaría Superman por Doctor Fate.  
"Negativo, su esposa nos ha dicho que ha viajado a otra dimensión en busca de un enemigo suyo." Respondería Booster.  
"Genial, primero fue Batman, ahora Fate, ¿Quien mas se ira a otra dimensión esta vez?" Hablaria Superman algo molesto.  
"No te enfades Sups, podríamos pedir ayuda de otros miembros con capacidad de magia de la Liga." Hablaria Booster intentando calmar a Superman.  
"Muy bien, consigue comunicarte con Spectre, el podría ayudarnos, yo iré a hablar con Inza Nelson, tal vez pueda conseguir respuestas de su desaparición," Respondería Superman.  
"Esta bien, suerte en tu viaje, y esperemos volver a ver a esos dos, cambio y fuera." Hablaria Booster Gold refiriéndose a Batman y Doctor Fate.  
"Yo también lo espero, cambio y fuera." Hablaria Superman, apagando su comunicador y yendose a la Torre del Destino.

**-Lugar desconocido-**  
"¿Que ha pasado con el reino durante mi ausencia?" Hablaria una mujer madura con ropas elegantes.  
"Su hija Malty ha difundido mentiras sobre el héroe del escudo, el rey la apoya con eso también." Hablaria una mujer con capucha, haciendo que la mujer madura estuviera algo decepcionada.  
"¿Alguna noticia sobre el héroe del escudo?" Preguntaría la mujer.  
"Si mi Reina, al parecer al héroe del escudo se le ha unido otra persona al grupo, se hace llamar Batman, pero muchas personas le dicen el héroe de la noche, y no ha sido invocado por nadie a este mundo que sepamos." Hablaria la mujer encapuchada, revelando que le habla a la Reina de Melromac.  
"Eso es interesante, un nuevo héroe que no fue invocado por alguno de nuestros magos, y que no parece ser de nuestro reino, por ahora veo que los dos héroes se ocupan sin problemas de sus asuntos, mientras tanto debemos centrarnos en evitar que los países vecinos de Melromac interfieran, la invocación de los cuatro héroes en un mismo lugar ha sido un problema para los demás reinos, causando agitación en la región, quiero que vuelvas a la capital y ayudes al héroe del escudo y al héroe de la noche cuando tengan problemas." Hablaria la Reina a su informador, ganando la afirmación de su informante, para luego verla irse del lugar.

**-Bosques- -Melromac-**  
"Confía en tus instintos." Diría Bruce a un Naofumi con ojos vendados con su escudo en pose de defensa.  
"Parece fácil decirlo, pero no soy tu para llegar a serlo." Respondería Naofumi algo decepcionado de si mismo.  
"No es ser como yo, es como tu eres, yo también tuve mis errores al principio de mi entrenamiento, volvamos de vuelta." Hablaria Bruce y cogería un palo para atacar a Naofumi, Naofumi confiaría esta vez en sus instintos y escucharía el sonido del palo aproximarse a su cuerpo, y en un rápido movimiento a su derecha, pararía el ataque con su escudo.  
"¿Lo hice?" Preguntaría algo victorioso Naofumi.  
"Si, pero eso fue solo un ataque." Hablaria Bruce moviendo su pie detrás de la pierna de Naofumi y tirándolo al suelo desprevenido. "El enemigo no se conformara con un solo ataque de su parte, estará conformado con verte caer." Hablaria Bruce dándole una lección a Naofumi.  
"Maldita sea conmigo mismo." Diría molesto consigo mismo Naofumi.  
"No dejes que el odio te nuble, eso te llevara a fracasos en tus peleas, debes aprender a canalizarlo y no dejar que te destruya, nunca." Hablaria Bruce teniendo un flashback de como el odio lo consumió contra Joe Chill y contra el Guasón cuando supuestamente había matado a Thomas Elliot, ese día estaba muy cerca de cruzar la linea de no matar, antes de que Gordon lo haya hecho entrar en razón. "Mientras, iré a ver como va Raphtalia." Seriamos a Raphtalia algo agotada mientras practicaba con su espada diferentes estilos de lucha con la espada.  
"Veo que ya dominas el estoque." Hablaria Bruce viendo el progreso de Raphtalia.  
"Así es Bruce-Sama, ¿Quiere practicar?" Hablaria Raphtalia feliz.  
"Claro, por que no." Hablaria Bruce y los dos cogerían dos palos que usaban como espadas. Raphtalia seria la primera en atacar, pero su golpe seria bloqueado sin problemas por Bruce, en un rápido movimiento movería lateralmente a la derecha su palo y lo apuntaría al pecho de Raphtalia, dejándola indefensa y sorprendida.  
"¿Como lo hizo tan rápido?" Preguntaría sorprendida Raphtalia.  
"Se llama esgrima, fue algo que aprendí en mi estadía con la Liga de las Sombras." Hablaria Bruce.  
"¿Liga de las Sombras?" Preguntaría curiosa Raphtalia.  
"Pronto diré sobre la Liga de las Sombras, pero por ahora deberíamos conseguir algunos materiales." Diría Bruce.  
"Si, pero debemos dar una parada donde nuestro amigo comerciante, dice que tiene ofertas para nosotros." Diría Naofumi.  
"Muy bien, veamos que nos tiene para nosotros." Hablaria Bruce recogiendo sus cosas para dirigirse al reino. Al llegar donde el comerciante, los recibiría felizmente a los tres y les mostraría las cosas que tienen en ofertas, desafortunadamente para el comerciante, a Bruce y a Naofumi no les intereso las ofertas que tenia, hasta que vieron un huevo, captando su atención.  
"Aah, veo que les interesa este huevo de Filolial recién obtenido, solo les costara 100 monedas de plata." Hablaria el comerciante Beloukas.  
"¿Y que es un Filolial?" Preguntaría Bruce a Beloukas.  
"Un Filolial es un ave del tamaño de un caballo, siendo capaz de ser usada para transportar cosas, como el uso normal de un caballo." Le explicaría Beloukas a Bruce.  
"Interesante, ¿Que opinas de comprarla Naofumi?" Hablaria Bruce.  
"Me parece bien, no nos vendría mal un nuevo acompañante que nos ayude con nuestras cosas en nuestros viajes, nos lo llevamos." Hablaria Naofumi, dejando feliz al comerciante. Procediendo veríamos a Naofumi darle las 100 monedas de plata a Beloukas, y se llevarían el huevo, Beloukas se despediría de los héroes y Raphtalia, al igual que ellos le devuelven la despedida al comerciante.

**-Reino de Melromac-**  
Vemos a Bruce y a Naofumi hablar con el dueño de una tienda herbalista, el cual les da las gracias por haber protegido a sus familiares del pueblo que fue atacado por la ola de calamidad, y les da un libro intermedio para crear pociones, también visitarían la tienda de magia y tendrían un trato similar con el que tuvieron con el herbalista, pero Naofumi exceptúa sabiendo que Raphtalia puede hacer magia de tipo oscuro y claro, Bruce no podría hacer tipos de hechizos debido a que no tiene ninguna propiedad de magia, pero Bruce recomendaría que Raphtalia aprenda magia de ilusión, recordando cuando entreno con Zatara, padre de la heroína Zatanna, y sus platicas con Jason Blood, Kent Nelson y Zatanna sobre el uso de la magia, dando un conocimiento bueno sobre magia. La dueña de la tienda de magia le da una bola de cristal a Naofumi del cual le permite aprender sobre la magia sellada, explica también como el reino compro muchas bolas de cristales para la llegada de los héroes y dárselas, pero viendo como van las cosas, excluyeron a Naofumi de los regalos, al leer el libro, Naofumi y Bruce descubren que gracias al escudo, Naofumi puede traducir todo lo que dicen, pero eso deja una incógnita en Naofumi.  
"Si no eres de esta dimensión, y no tienes un arma sagrado como yo, ¿Como es que puedes saber todo lo que decimos?" Preguntaría Naofumi a Bruce.  
"Creo saberlo, tal vez sea que los hechizos que me lanzo Zatanna en mi mundo cuando viajamos a una dimensión para ayudar a Jason Blood." Respondería Bruce.  
"Bruce-sama, Quien es Zatanna y Jason Blood?" Preguntaría con curiosidad Raphtalia.  
"Después te contare de ellos, por ahora debemos buscar posada donde Riyute para el huevo." Hablaria Bruce, haciendo que los dos asintieran y fueran a buscar posada.

**-Tiempo después-**  
Vemos como el huevo de Filolial se abre para sorpresa de Naofumi y Raphtalia, Bruce no estaba presente ya que fue a patrullar un rato, pero no se les haría difícil buscarlo sabiendo que les dio un comunicador Bruce a Naofumi.  
"Veamos si esto funciona." Hablaria Naofumi presionando el comunicador.  
Veríamos a Bruce disfrazado de Batman golpear algunos ladrones que saqueaban el carro de un mercader, dos de los diez ladrones que había estaban noqueados debido a que fueron atacados por sorpresa por Batman, alertando a los demás.  
"Naofumi a Bruce, repito, Naofumi a Bruce, ¿Me recibes?'" Hablaria Naofumi desde el comunicador.  
"Aquí Batman, te recibo." Hablaria Batman torciendo la mano de un ladrón mientras hablaba en el comunicador.  
"Tengo noticias, el huevo de Filolial acaba de eclosionar." Hablaria Naofumi, dejando algo sorprendido a Batman.  
"Vaya, es poco tiempo para que eclosione." Hablaria Batman sabiendo que solo pasaron 2 días desde que compraron el huevo.  
"Bueno, cuando estés libre, ven lo mas que puedas para acá, cambio y fuera." Hablaria Naofumi cortando la transmisión con Batman.  
"Muy bien, acabemos esto." Hablaria Batman a los matones poniéndose serio, correría a un ladrón conectándole una serie de golpes al pecho y rematando con un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, quedaban 7, rápidamente cogería la batgarra y cogería a un ladrón para conectarle un golpe directo al rostro, dejándolo inconsciente, dos se les acercaría y con un rápido movimiento hacia abajo los esquivaría y los cogería para que se golpearan las cabezas entre si, sacaría un batarang explosivo y lo mandaría a los dos juntos, explotandoles pero no matándolos, solo dejándolos medio heridos.  
"Me rindo." Hablaria el ultimo ladrón aterrado al ver como sus otros amigos fueron vencidos sin dificultad.  
"Bien, esta es tu ultima oportunidad, no volverás a robar junto a tus amigos nunca mas cuando salgas de la cárcel." Hablaria Batman con ese tono amenazador que tiene. (Nota/Autor: Imaginen que la voz de Batman sea la de Kevin Conroy, el hombre que le dio su voz para la serie animada y todo lo que sea el Timmverso,a excepción de Gods and Monsters.)  
"Qu.." No terminaría de hablar cuando Batman le dio un golpe directo dejándolo inconsciente, y Batman los dejaría amarrado a los 10 ladrones en un cuerda de Dyneema para que los caballeros se los lleven, si es que llega a pasar alguno.

Durante un breve tiempo de dos días mas vemos que Filo crece muy rápidamente, ganando la atención de Bruce sobre como funcionaba su anatomía, también vemos que gracias a Filo, Naofumi ya le había puesto su nombre en ese tiempo, había conseguido el escudo Monstel y Bruce seguiría con sus labores como Batman, hasta este momento.  
"Esta aldea estará bajo el gobierno del nuevo señor Motoyasu Kitamura por parte del Rey" Hablaria Malty dejando en claro que la aldea era ahora de Motoyasu. "La primera orden del día es pagar un considerable impuesto de 50 astillas para poder entrar y salir de la aldea." Hablaria Malty (Nota/Autor: la P-E-R-R-A).  
"Tus objeciones son como la de un dictador, si estuviera así, la aldea se hubiera desmoronado tras el primer día de tus impuestos, la posada local es 1 de plata, incluyendo la comida. En otras palabras, solo por el honor de entrar y salir del pueblo de Naofumi." Hablaria Bruce como si estuviera en una de sus juntas de empresas Wayne, ganando la atención de todos.  
"¿Y quien se supone que eres tu?" Preguntaría Motoyasu algo arrogante.  
"Solo soy la persona que te dio un consejo la ultima vez que nos vimos." Hablaria Bruce dándole una sonrisa, haciendo que Motoyasu recordara sorprendido.  
"Tu, e-eres B-Batman." Hablaria tartamudeando Motoyasu recordando lo que dijo Batman en su duelo, haciendo que todos excepto Naofumi y Raphtalia se sorprendieran por la revelación.  
"Así que por fin revelas tu rostro, pero sin importar quien seas, no tienes derecho de estar aquí." Hablaria Malty creyendo tener autoridad sobre Bruce, pero estaba equivocada.  
"La única persona que no tiene derecho aquí es usted princesa." Hablaria con su voz de Batman a Malty, haciendo que ella se asustara, ya que creía que sin el traje de murciélago dejaría de dar miedo.  
"¡Exijo 100 noches de trabajo de dinero!" Exigió Motoyasu mientras los soldados apuntaban sus armas a los aldeanos para asesinarlos. Causando que Bruce sacara sus batarangs explosivos y los lanzara instintivamente a los soldados, explotandoles en la cara, dejándolos inconscientes, y fijaría su vista a Motoyasu y Malty.  
"Dicen ser héroes, pero solo se van por el terrorismo y el mal, como escoria criminal." Hablaria enojado Bruce hacia Motoyasu y Malty, dejándolos insultados.  
"¿Como te atreves a insultarme?" Hablaria indignado Motoyasu pero todo esta discusión seria parada por un grupo de Sombras.  
"Ya sabe quienes somos Malty." Hablaria la líder de las Sombras dándole un mensaje de desplazamiento con las manos, significando que Malty debe cambiar sus formas ahora.  
"Naofumi, tu y Motoyasu deberán competir por el derecho de esta aldea en una carrera." Anunciaría Malty dándoles un desafió a Naofumi y Motoyasu.  
"Quería mantenerme al margen por aquí, pero veo que Filo esta ansiosa por correr y desafiar al dragón de Motoyasu." Hablaria Naofumi viendo a Filo ansiosa por el desafió.

"Hola Naofumi y Bruce, saben que su pájaro no es nada comparado con mi dragón ya que solo es un pavo." Hablaria Motoyasu burlándose de Naofumi, Bruce y de Filo.  
**¡PATADA!**  
Filo patea a la entrepierna de Motoyasu dándole un dolor potente y mandándolo a volar a una paja de heno.  
"¡Motoyasu!" Hablaria Malty preocupada por Motoyasu al verlo recostado en el heno. Tras esta acción, Bruce sacaría una sonrisa al ver el espectáculo.  
"Ya sabes, 3 vueltas alrededor del pueblo con la puerta como la salida y meta." Hablaria Naofumi cabalgando sobre Filo.  
"Buena suerte Naofumi." Hablaria Bruce a Naofumi.  
"Gracias Bruce, haré que este pueblo tenga a alguien que si pueda comandarlos." Hablaria Naofumi con confianza sobre el mismo, haciendo que Bruce le diera el pulgar arriba.  
**-Carrera-**  
"Da comienzo en 3, 2, 1, ¡YA!" Hablaria Malty dando la señal de que empezó, las piernas locas de Filo le darían ventaja a Naofumi sobre Motoyasu y su dragón, Bruce estaría escondido en un árbol ya que sabría que en cualquier momento Malty haría trampa, y no estaba equivocado, con un dispositivo que le permite escuchar conversaciones desde lejos, escucho que mando a unos soldados con magia a esconderse en unos arbustos, Bruce buscaría donde irían esos dos guardias y los encontraría, cuando uno de ellos iba a conjurar algo, Bruce se aparece detrás de ellos y los noquea haciendo que sus cabezas choquen entre si, ahora debería estar atento de los demás guardias.  
Naofumi pasaría el lugar sin problemas, haciendo que Malty frunciera el ceño ya que no vio que sus guardias hubieran hecho algo, y Motoyasu estaría desesperado ya que iba perdiendo la primera vuelta.  
"Demonios debo hacer algo, o si no perderé." Pensaría en algo Motoyasu y se le ocurrió algo. "Sal de camino Naofumi." Hablaria haciendo que su dragón pusiera su cola para que se tropezara Filo.  
"¡Escudo de cuerdas!" Diría Naofumi haciendo que su escudo se convirtiera en uno con cuerdas (Nota/Autor: Perdón esa redundancia); y una de las cuerdas se engancharía a una rama de un árbol haciendo que Filo volviera a tener estabilidad en la carrera y volviendo a a rebasar a Motoyasu y ganando la segunda vuelta.  
"Rápido, manden cuatro guardias a ese árbol." Ordenaría Malty y los soldados harían caso, Bruce vería eso y esperaría a que se pusieran en posición para atacar. Naofumi estaría llegando a la meta, esa era la señal de los soldados para actuar, un soldado llegaría a conjurar algo, haciendo que Filo se hiciera mas lenta, y el soldado que había conjurado el hechizo fue cogido desde arriba del árbol por Bruce, que llevaba su Bati-cinturón, y noquearía al soldado.  
"Muy bien, ¿El siguiente?" Hablaria Bruce cogiendo una pose de pelea, y vería que los soldados sacarían sus espadas. Uno empezaría a atacar a Bruce, intentando darle con la espada, pero Bruce las esquivaría de un lado a otro, hasta que lanzaría su mano al mango de la espada y desarmaría al soldado y le golpearía en las costillas y luego en la cabeza, los dos últimos soldados mas se lanzarían a atacar pero Bruce lanzaría una bomba de hielo al suelo donde venían, haciendo que se resbalaran y cogería a uno en el suelo y le conectaría un golpe al rostro, el otro intentaría levantarse pero seria cogido del cuello por Bruce, Bruce vería como Naofumi ganaba la carrera aunque Filo tuviera lentitud.  
"Gane." Hablaria Naofumi, pero escucharía un POOF repentino, viendo como Filo cambio de su forma de avestruz a una de un búho grande.  
"Naofumi estaba haciendo trampa gracias al cambio de su pájaro." Hablaria Malty intentando ver una forma de hacer quedar mal a Naofumi.  
"Verificamos el área y encontramos guardias intentando conjurar hechizos contra Naofumi, uno llego a hacerlo, pero Bruce los detuvo, así que la que hacia trampas eras tu." Hablaria una Sombra mostrando a los soldados inconscientes.  
"Concuerdo con la Sombra." Hablaria Bruce saliendo del lugar de los soldados inconscientes con uno de ellos ahorcado desde su mano intentando salir del agarre de Bruce. "Y princesa, le devuelvo su trampa." Hablaria Bruce mostrando su fuerza al lanzar con facilidad al soldado donde estaba Malty, haciendo que ella y el soldado cayeran al piso.  
"Esto no termina así Naofumi, un día te ganare." Hablaria confiado Motoyasu.  
"¿Como sigue la lanza de tu entrepierna?" Preguntaría Naofumi haciendo que Bruce riera, Raphtalia se sonrojara y Motoyasu se avergonzara.

**-Con el jefe de la aldea-**  
"Escúcheme, no quiero que me recompense con su dinero para no provocar malos rumores sobre el robo de fondos de la reconstrucción de pueblo, así que quisiera llevarme el carro dañado que sugirió Filo." Hablaria Naofumi señalando el carro y dándole una sobada a la cabeza de Filo.  
"¿Ya no vamos a caminar de nuevo?" Preguntaría Raphtalia.  
"Así es, no caminaremos." Respondería Naofumi, todos los aldeanos se alegran por la decisión de Naofumi, incluido Bruce, ya que ve a un chico noble con valor dentro de Naofumi.  
**-Momentos después-**  
"Creo que voy a vomitar Naofumi-sama." Hablaria Raphtalia conteniendo sus ganas de vomitar al estar dentro del carro en movimiento.  
"Esta bien, nos instalaremos aquí hasta que te recuperes." Hablaria Naofumi.

**-A la mañana siguiente-**  
Veríamos a Naofumi y Bruce preocupados ya que no verían a Filo por ningún lado, pero verían a Raphtalia mirar de forma extraña a una dirección.  
"Naofumi-sama, Bruce-sama, mire por allá." Hablaria Raphtalia algo nerviosa, haciendo que los dos quedaran sorprendidos por lo que vieron.  
"Maestro, tengo hambre." Hablaria una niña pequeña con alas de ángel aferradas a ella.  
"¿Pero que?" Serian las palabras de Naofumi y Bruce al mismo tiempo confundidos y sorprendidos.

**-Fin del capitulo-**  
**Bueno amigos, aquí esta todo el capitulo, esta vez si lo alargue un poco mas para ustedes, y como vieron en la interacción del universo DC, ya tuvimos referencia a Doctor Fate en otra dimensión, que es el fic de Fate en Zero No Tsukaima, ya muy pronto subiré el tercer capitulo de ese fic, eso hará que esos dos fics se entrelacen en algunas ocasiones, también los combates de Bruce que hubieron aquí hice que la mecánica sea la de los juegos de Arkham al igual que algunos artilugios, también hice una referencia al cómic de Batman Hush cuando Batman le da la lección en el entrenamiento a Naofumi, también ya Lex estará ayudando a Superman en la búsqueda de Bruce, también siento no haber subido rápido algún capitulo de los otros fics, pero el bachillerato quita tiempo y gracias al feriado de Navidad, tuve el tiempo de hacer este capitulo, muchas gracias a los que ven este fic así como los demás, pero bueno sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos pronto en el tercer capitulo de Doctor Fate en Zero No Tsukaima y felices fiestas para todos.**


End file.
